Froid hivernal
by l'existance d'une vie
Summary: Parfois, lorsque l'on n'arrive pas à se relever, il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution : sombrer. Songfic


_Titre :_ Froid Hivernal

_Auteur :_ l'existance d'une vie

_Résumer :_ Parfois, lorsque l'on n'arrive pas à se relever, il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution : se laisser sombrer.

_Disclaimer :_ Tout appartient à J.K Rowling .......ou presque!

_Genre :_ Drama/Angst Songfic Sia-Breathe me

_Rated :_ M

_Warning :_ **ATTENTION! scène de viol et de mutilation, vous êtes prévenus!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le froid s'était abattu sur Poudlard. Les élèves avaient ressorti leurs gants, leurs écharpes et autres vêtements chauds pour se protéger de ce froid mordant. Pourtant, cette condition climatique ne parvenait pas à faire partir la joie qui habitait chaque élève présent dans le château en raison de la période de Noël qui se rapprochait à grand pas. Pourtant, cette joie était à des kilomètres d'atteindre une personne. Dans les toilettes, une jeune fille se tenait devant le lavabo, contemplant son reflet avec dégoût. Des larmes traçaient de nombreux sillons sur son visage pâle, ses lèvres tremblaient tout comme le reste de son corps, de grandes cernes noirs s'étalaient sous ses yeux d'un noir profond qui ne reflétaient rien sinon la lassitude, la douleur de devoir faire semblant, d'exister, de vivre. Elle baissa son regard ... et les larmes redoublèrent.

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
I Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

Elle ne savait plus s'arrêter. Elle se perdait un peu plus chaque jour, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres et l'obscurité qui définissaient son âme. Un froid glacial l'avait enveloppé pour ne plus la quitter. Un froid plus glacial que celui de dehors, lui faisant perdre toute notion du temps, l'amenant à se demander pourquoi elle ne ressentait aucune chaleur en restant près du feu, ou encore pourquoi elle continuait à se battre. Après tout, toute sa famille était morte. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Même pas _ça._

Elle avait pu compter sur ses amis, mais quand certaines choses se produisent, plus rien ne peut s'arranger, les blessures sont inévitables.

Personne n'avait su pourquoi elle avait tant changé parce que personne n'avait vu sa pâleur due à ses insomnies, sa maigreur car elle ne mangeait plus ou peu, son regard éteint qui ne reflétait bientôt plus que le vide et où plus une étincelle de vie y était présente, seulement le souhait que tout s'arrête enfin, la douleur, le vide, la vie. Aucun ami n'avait compris ses sourires qui cachaient un appel à l'aide, ses rires plus discrets qu'en temps normale parce que faux, c'est ce qu'ils étaient, faux. Pas un professeur n'avait remarqué qu'elle sombrait dans la dépression et que bientôt personne ne pourrait plus rien faire pour elle.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues creuses pour terminer leur chemin en s'écrasant sur ses bras qui étaient recouverts de nombreuses cicatrices, preuve de son état dépressif. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la première fois qu'elle s'était coupée. C'était un vendredi, elle sortait de la Grande Salle, une lettre à la main. Son contenu lui annonçait qu'à présent elle n'avait plus de famille. Comme par automatisme, elle s'était dirigée vers les toilettes des filles et s'était assurée que personne ne la dérangerait avant de laisser libre cours à sa douleur. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Trop de peine reposait en elle et elle avait voulu la faire sortir, trouver une échappatoire. Quoi de mieux que la douleur physique? Elle s'était alors mutilée pour la première fois. Mais elle avait pris peur car elle savait que cela se reproduirait, qu'elle recommencerait, elle en avait _besoin. _Pour se sentir vivante, pour s'assurer que son désespoir ne l'avait pas tuée, pas encore.

Cependant, ses amis l'avaient remarqué, soutenu, aidé. Mais, alors qu'elle se relevait doucement, elle était retombée en enfer.....pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Elle se rappelait très bien de ce jour-_là_. C'était le jour de sa déchéance, le jour où tout espoir l'avait quitté et où elle s'était laissée bercer par le froid, le noir, la se promenait dans Préaulard, seule. Elle marchait tranquillement, appréciant ce moment de répit que ses amis lui avaient laissé. En effet, ces derniers s'inquiétaient encore pour elle ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle appréciait cela mais avait tout de même insister pour qu'ils la laissent un tant soit peu seule. Maintenant elle le regrettait.

Elle s'était soudain sentie attrapée et tirée dans une ruelle sombre. Elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Plaquée contre le mur, elle avait d'abord eu peur et s'était débattu. Mais son agresseur n'étant pas d'accord pour la laisse s'enfuir lui avait cogné la tête contre le mur, la laissant à moitié assomée. Elle avait alors été terrifiée lorsqu'elle avait entendu son agresseur baisser son pantalon et relever sa jupe. Même sans le sort de silence qu'il lui avait lancé, elle aurait été incapable de crié, elle était pétrifiée d'horreur. Elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'étreinte de fer dans laquelle elle était prisonnière. Il s'était alors enfoncer en elle sans douceur. Elle avait poussé un hurlement de douleur bien qu'aucun son ne soit sortit de sa gorge. Elle s'était sentie déchirée de l'intérieur, brûlée, écartelée. Les larmes s'était mise à couler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La douleur était insoutenable, le sang coulait entre ses jambes, elle sentait son violeur haleter, la dégoûtant encore plus. Une subite envie de vomir la pris. Elle rejeta tout ce qu'elle avait mangé après qu'il eut joui et l'eut lâchée.

Elle avait été insultée, humiliée, déchirée de part en part, mais surtout détruite. Elle avait perdu sa famille et à présent ont lui avait volé son innocence.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ça devait s'arrêter. Elle ne pourrait plus guérir, le mal était trop profondément encrer en elle, elle ne pouvait plus continuer. Sa décision était prise.

Personne n'avait su se qui lui était arrivée. Ayant dix-sept ans, elle avait transplané près d'un hôpital moldu. Après, elle était devenue fuyante, distante, froide pour que ses amis la laissent tranquille, qu'ils la laissent se tuée bien qu'ils ne sâchent pas ses intentions. Les jours se ressemblaient tous au point qu'elle ne les distingua plus. Le cours de sa vie s'était arrêté dans cette ruelle. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Elle s'était perdue.

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

Sortant de ses pensées chaotiques elle s'empara de la lame posée à côté de l'évier. Maintenant elle allait en finir avec toute cette douleur qui la hantait et la tuait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle tendit son avant-bras devant elle. Leva l'objet tranchant au-dessus de celui-ci et lentement l'abaissa ...

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up_

Le métal froid de la lame entra en contact avec sa peau, elle frissona.

_Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy_

Elle inspira profondément avant de faire glisser la lame sur sa peau. Le sang se mit rapidement à couler le long de son bras. Elle l'observa avec une fascination morbide s'échapper de ses veines. Son sang, sa vie.

Elle repassa une deuxième fois la lame sur la coupure en appuyant fort. Le sang coula à grand flot. Rapidement, avant de ne plus pouvoir continuer, elle refit la même chose sur son autre bras. Bientôt, elle fut recouverte de cette substance rouge qu'elle avait si souvent provoquée. Le froid à l'intérieur de son corps s'intensifia et la douleur se propagea comme un poison dans son corps. Elle suffoqua, trembla, tomba.

_Warm me up  
And breathe me_

Elle se sentit partir. L'obscurité la gagna. La porte s'ouvrit, quelqu'un hurla mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle savait qu'il serait trop tard, lorsqu'un professeur arrivera, elle sera déjà partie. Elle ne sentait plus que l'odeur du sang, ne voyais plus que du noir, n'entendait plus que le silence annonciateur de la fin. Le silence qui accompagne un mourant. C'en est fini de la vie. Enfin.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

Sa mère lui disait souvent que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu. Mais elle, elle a trop souffert pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. Maintenant, elle pourra le lui dire en face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors? Vos impressions?


End file.
